The prior art discloses decorative or novelty slipper footwear that simulate the shape of animals, dolls, or toys. However, none of these known decorative slippers or footwear teach or disclose a decorative slipper embodying a caricature of the head and body of an animal, wherein a movable flap is provided having a different face on each side which changes the face and appearance of the slipper. More specifically, the prior art does not disclose a decorative slipper for wearing on a person's foot, wherein the upper part of the slipper forms a caricature of a body and a head of an animal, and wherein the body includes a movable flap having a different face on each side of the movable flap to change the face and appearance of the animal on the slipper body.